<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De Una Latina Neoyorquina by K9Leo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424070">De Una Latina Neoyorquina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Leo/pseuds/K9Leo'>K9Leo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Amistad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dealing with Emotions, F/M, Latina!reader, New York City, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, spanglish, super!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Leo/pseuds/K9Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Translation: Of A New Yorker Latina]<br/>...<br/>You had a hard time being emotionally open to people. Especially if those feelings were "negative" like anger or sadness. Unfortunately, this affected your alè -your powers- multiple times throughout your life.</p><p>Yet somehow, you found it easy to be open with Steve. </p><p>He already saw you at your worst and he also seemed to be down in the dumps as well. Nothing better than to shake things up and start a new adventure with a friendly stranger you cried on. Maybe you’ll even figure yourself out through all of this.</p><p>This is your story, De Una Latina Neoyorquina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Amistad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De Una Latina Neoyorquina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Translation: A tour in the city]<br/>....<br/>Well...I'm back folks! I don't know how long though, but this is long overdue. To everyone who is still reading, commenting and kudo-ing, thank you! It means a lot to me.</p><p>Now without further ado, here is the sequel to Un Extranjero Amiguero!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You waited for Steve at the entrance of the gym, thumbs tapping away on your cell phone. You kept shrugging your right shoulder up, trying to prevent your old college drawstring bag from falling down onto your arm as you quickly texted Teo.</p><p>              <strong>You:</strong> Hey <em>Teo, I’m not cooking tonight. We’re going out with the gym rat for dinner</em></p><p> <strong>You:</strong> <em> What was that Cuban place that you told me about? I was thinking of going there</em></p><p> <strong>Teo: </strong> <em>Hell no</em></p><p> <strong>Teo:</strong> <em> That’s a weekend/celebration thing. Not your average joe night out type</em></p><p> <strong>Teo:</strong> <em> Why are we even going out? I thought you wanted to save money rn? Didn’t you say you’re on a tight budget?</em></p><p> <strong>You: </strong> <em>Yes… </em></p><p><strong>              You: </strong> <em>But that’s not the point here right now</em></p><p><strong>              Teo:</strong> <em> What is the point then?</em></p><p> <strong>You:</strong> <em> I wanna celebrate. I hadn’t felt this good in a long time! </em></p><p>              <strong>You: </strong>I<em> also convinced Steve to go out tonight for dinner. He says he wants to explore New York. Apparently, the guy’s an amnesic</em></p><p><strong>Teo: </strong><em>Wait.</em> <em>He talked to you? That fast? It took about two weeks for that dude to open up to me.  However, the amnesic part explains</em><em> a lot about him              </em></p><p><strong>              You: </strong> <em>???</em></p><p><strong>              You:</strong> <em> What do you mean?</em></p><p>              <strong>Teo:</strong> <em>I’ll explain later. Are you sure we can’t do Friday? It’s still the weekday and I want to go home</em></p><p> <strong>Teo: </strong> <em>Oh, who am I kidding. Pls make it cheap and near as well, I’m not in a mood to take the subway thrice in one day. I hate rush hour</em></p><p>You received at the same time as you sent:</p><p><strong>              You: </strong> <em>We could hit Wo Hop? I’m down for some Chinese. Good food, quick meal and then head home from the subway there</em></p><p><strong>Teo:</strong> <em>What part of “I dont wanna take the train thrice” don’t you get? What about that Japanese fast-food place on 7<sup>th</sup> Ave near Time Square that you like? Wasabi-something I think???</em></p><p><strong>You:</strong> <em>But adventure! Friendship! Chinese &lt;3</em></p><p>              <strong>Teo:</strong><em> There is no space, tourists dont know the rules and Ive already experienced enough train delays this week. </em></p><p><strong>              Teo: </strong> <em>It’s only Monday &gt;: (</em></p><p><strong>              You: </strong> <em>&lt;/3</em></p><p><strong>              You:</strong> <em> pls?</em></p><p>
  
  <strong>You:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A minute passed.</p><p>He didn’t reply.</p><p>              <strong>You:</strong> <em>I’ll buy you gelato and a cappuccino before we go home? They’re your faaaaavorites!</em></p><p>              <strong>Teo:</strong><em> Really Coli? You know what I want.</em></p><p><strong>              You:</strong><em> Fine……I do dish duties for the rest of the week </em>🙄</p><p>              <strong>Teo:</strong><em> Now you’re speaking my language.</em></p><p>              <strong>You: </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>              <strong>Teo: </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>You snorted.</p><p>“Love you too cuz.” You chuckled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” A voice said.</p><p>You jumped back and glanced up. You couldn’t help but laugh when you saw Steve’s face.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you.” You chuckled. You felt your heart pound against your hand as a tingle flew down your limbs; your <em>alè</em> itching to respond.</p><p>You took a deep breath for four seconds and held it for seven seconds, then you exhaled for eight seconds. <em>Calma l’alè</em> was the first thing you learned in training your powers when you were a kid. You didn’t care that you looked weird doing so, you couldn’t have your alè overreact and cause another incident like this morning.</p><p>María didn’t need to know that you destroyed her hairdryer.</p><p>You were just playing with your alè. No accidents here. No siree.</p><p>Besides, she’s definitely gonna like that new one you bought her. She <em>was</em> complaining about needing a new hairdryer. Plus, you transfigured it to look like the old one.</p><p>‘No harm, no foul’ as she always said.</p><p>“Yo-you’re okay?” Steve said, voice tiny as a church mouse.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine. Just need to catch my breath.”</p><p>
  <em>And not let my alè act out. </em>
</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Steve said as your phone buzzed in your hand.</p><p>“It’s alright. It’s not the first nor will it be the last time someone spooked me.” You said, shaking your head with a small smile as you glanced down at your phone. “Just give me a sec. Teo sent me something.”</p><p><strong>              Teo: </strong> <em>Meet me at Bryant Park. We’ll take the train there. Text me when you get here. I’m at the library grading rn</em></p><p>              <strong>You:</strong> </p><p>                      </p><p>              <strong>Teo:</strong> ;P</p><p><strong>              Teo: </strong> <em>See you here weirdo</em></p><p>“Sorry, you were saying?” You said as you looked back up to Steve.</p><p>“I was asking, what’s so funny? You were crackling like a subdued hyena.”</p><p>“Oh, just some gifs Teo sent me.” You showed Steve the gif war you had recently.</p><p>Steve just snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t really get it, but alright. So, where are we going?”</p><p>“Here’s the plan,” You said, beaming with energy that wasn’t even due to your alè. “We’re gonna meet with Teo at Bryant Park and take either B or D train and get out at Grand Street. Then, we head out to Chinatown and eat at Wo Hop. I haven’t been there for ages and exploring calls for good Chinese food to munch on!” You nearly wanted to jump with joy, your powers tingling throughout your body. It felt like an adrenaline rush.</p><p>Okay… so maybe <em>some</em> of your energy <em>was</em> due to your alè.</p><p>But hey! Teo said it would be like that. You did emotionally numb yourself. No emotions, no power. That was the unspoken rule as a Magwal. You can’t access your alè when your energy was weighted down by unexpressed emotions. Especially those that you deemed as negative.</p><p>Like anger and sadness.</p><p>Especially sadness.</p><p>You didn’t like to express the blues and the pain that came with it.</p><p>Thankfully, you were good for now. You let those painful tears and wails out, dirtying Steve’s shirt with your snot when he gave you that hug on that horrid Saturday afternoon. Not your best moment, but it was chicken soup for your soul and broken heart.</p><p>Now that you felt like yourself, you were ready to be a swashbuckler in your own city once more. Even if your current adventure was just getting Chinese. A tiny step, but still an important one.</p><p>It was your first adventure after ending things with your ex.</p><p>You wanted to enjoy this one with your friends.</p><p>“Cha-Chinatown?” Steve’s voice broke your inner thoughts and brought you back to the gym entrance you both stood by.</p><p>“You don’t mind going far for Chinese…right?” You felt your throat tighten, palms damping. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask. I sometimes get carried away with excitement.” You smiled, but your lips felt so stretched out, you were certain it looked like a wince.</p><p>‘<em>Shoot. </em><em>Why am I like this? Why didn’t I ask him about-’</em></p><p>“I-I don’t mind. I <strong><em>need</em></strong> to explore New York. Chinese food sounds like a good adventure to start with.” Steve nodded, his own lips held in a tight smile as he looked outside and gulped.</p><p>Despite his high frequency vibe, it was still evenly paced.</p><p>Nervous, but truthful.</p><p>You sighed, feeling like you can breathe again. It was times like these that you were glad you had powers and can sense people’s honesty. Otherwise you would have been filled with guilt thinking that you were just dragging Steve along because he’s too nice to say no.</p><p>He would be a guy to do that.</p><p>“Alright, great! Let’s go.” You held the door open and waved for Steve to go through.</p><p>“Aren’t I supposed to do that?” Steve chuckled and held the door, waving you to go outside. “After you madam.” He gave a teasing half smile.</p><p>“Aww, that’s kind of you, but you don’t have to do that.” You said as the two of you left the gym and made your way outside onto the streets.</p><p>“Nonsense. It’s what a gentleman does.” Said Steve.</p><p>“Nah, I think it’s what kind people do. I like to hold doors too you know.” You said, elbowing him with a wink.</p><p>“That’s fine but do realize that I’m quite an old fashion guy.” Steve said as he rubbed his neck with an adorkable grin.</p><p>“How so?” You studied him, your alè reined in. You didn’t need your <em>Magwal stare </em>to know if someone was too old fashion for your tastes. “I know you’re a bit chivalrous, but how?”</p><p>“Why? Is chivalry bad now?” Steve frowned as he glanced towards you.</p><p>“Depends.” You said as you walked backward, wanting to observe his facial reaction. “If it’s patronizing and makes me feel helpless just ‘cause I’m a girl, that’s bad. I’m a capable person. If your chivalry is about asking before assisting, being a supportive person and treating people kindly and respectful -regardless of gender, who they are, or what you can gain in return- than it’s a 21<sup>st</sup> century chivalry as I see it.” You stated. “Or you know, the Golden Rule for short.”</p><p>“Huh. I guess I haven’t seen chivalry in that way.” He hummed, staring at the ground before glancing back up. “My Ma, she taught me to have manners and treat ladies well, like holding doors, pulling up chairs and stuff. My father, he taught me to not be a douche. It’s kinda ingrain in me, but I’m not against this 21<sup>st</sup> chivalry that you speak of.” He gave a crooked smile.</p><p>“As long as you don’t mind me being chivalrous to you, I think we’ll get along fine Steve. Besides, I like treating my guy friends. Everyone deserves to get treated. Well…as long as you’re not a jerk.”</p><p>“I’m not against that.” He nodded then frowned. “Now, seeing that you prefer me asking, can you <em>please </em>turn around? You’re making me anxious that you’re gonna run into someone and I don’t wancha falling down.”</p><p>You snorted and rolled your eyes. It was easy to walk backwards thanks to your powers. Your alè detected the world around you, creating a mental imagery in your mind. Or as María put it, ‘You can see like Lucario?! Do you have aura powers too?’. She wasn’t too far off from the point, but it was more of a mix of aura powers and Toph’s seismic sense that you called vai-fi.</p><p>It rhymed like wi-fi and sounded better than vibe-fi.</p><p>Teo laughed when you explained your 6<sup>th</sup> sense’s nickname.</p><p>Your former <em>mestres</em> (and everyone else) called it <em>‘detego’</em>. The ‘detecting’ sense.</p><p>As long as you paid attention with your alè, your 6<sup>th</sup> sense allowed you to become essentially a living sonar. You perceived your environment, people and their emotion state through the energy they emitted back.</p><p>But you didn’t need your 6<sup>th</sup> sense to know that your gym rat was anxious. Seeing Steve’s brows furrow to the point that it seemed like they wanted to kiss made up your mind.</p><p>“Fine, but only for you Steve.” You winked then turned around to walk besides him.</p><p>“Thank you.” He sighed.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Is that another thing about the 21<sup>st</sup> century?” Steve said as you two maneuvered through the crowds of people as you walked east on 42<sup>nd</sup> street. You observed with both your eyes and vai-fi for foot and street traffic. If there was an opening in car traffic, you <strong><em>HAD</em></strong> to take it.</p><p>“What is? Quick, now cross!” You grabbed his hand and sprinted south, across to the other side of the street without physically checking both sides of the road.</p><p>You didn’t need your eyes when you had vai-fi.</p><p>“Woo, glad we crossed that.” You said once you were on the other side of the road. “I don’t like waiting for the lights to change colors. It takes forever.”</p><p>“Can I-uh, have my hand back?” Steve said before clearing his throat. You glanced to your new friend and saw that you were still holding his hand.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” You said, releasing your hold. A pink handprint the size of your hand remained on the back of his pale hand. “Sorry about that.” You winced. “I didn’t think my grip was that strong.”</p><p>“No worries, that’s Irish Skin for you.” Steve laughed. “You do have a tight grip though.”</p><p>“You can thank my siblings for that. I need to grab them to cross with me, otherwise they never move. I hope you didn’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all.” Steve said. “So, uh, back to my original question, is ‘no problem’ another thing about the 21<sup>st</sup> century? I noticed you said that instead of ‘you’re welcome’.”</p><p>“You act like you never lived in this century, but I’ll humor you and bite.” You chuckled, as you made a right on 8<sup>th</sup> Ave. You rather deal with the foot traffic from Port Authority next to you than go through the tourist trap that is Times Square. Plus, you can get a whiff of the sugary warm treats made in Carlo’s Bakery. It was right next door to Port Authority’s entrance and one of the few things that you liked about the bus terminal.</p><p>You deeply inhaled, smiling at the sweet smell of cakes, desserts and other warm goodies that lingered at any bakery. Even Steve was smiling, glancing at the bake shop like a little kid.</p><p>“Hmm. That smells good.” Steve moaned; his vibes joyful as a playful otter.</p><p>That sealed the deal. You were definitely taking him there. If it was sweets that would help him enjoy life over brooding, you were gonna make sure to take him to the best spots you knew.</p><p>“It sure does.” You sighed, imagining the disgustingly sweet taste on your tongue and teeth. It was almost as wonderful as Steve’s current aura.</p><p>“So,” You said, a few footsteps away from the bakery, “the ‘no problem’ thing…I think it comes from our generation seeing it as no problem to help others. It kinda reminds me of how we say <em>de nada</em> in Spanish. It literally means, ‘it’s nothing’. The older folks though…they prefer people saying, ‘you’re welcome’. It’s ‘cause to them, helping others is seen as an unexpected task asked of them, so ‘you’re welcome’ ends up meaning ‘I accept your thanks because I know I deserve it’ to them. At least that’s how I remember someone explaining on a post once.”</p><p> “Huh, that’s interesting to know.” Steve hummed. </p><p>“It is. Lingo changes all the time. I know some of the words I used as a teen is no longer in use. That was like, only 6 or 8 years ago?”</p><p>“Yeah…time changes everything.” Steve sighed with a frown.</p><p>“<em>Everything</em> you say?” You saw Steve perk up, intrigued.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He said.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>“Well, are you the type to wash dishes by hand or use the dishwasher?” You said as you started a game of 20Q while walking down 8<sup>th</sup> Ave before turning east on 38<sup>th</sup> St and then north on 6<sup>th</sup> Ave.</p><p>Sure, it was a longer unconventional path, but you liked having Steve to yourself for a little bit longer. He had a kind wonderful soul and you didn’t need your powers to see that.</p><p>No wonder Teo liked him. He was picky on people he liked.</p><p>By the time you and Steve arrived at the subway station at the northeast corner of Bryant Park by 40<sup>th</sup> St and 6<sup>th</sup> Ave, you decided to text Teo while Steve observed the world around him like a lost tourist.</p><p><strong>              You:</strong> <em> Hey Teo, me and gym rat are here by the subway entrance by 40<sup>th</sup> St. You coming?</em></p><p><strong>              Teo:</strong> <em> Shit, you’re here? Why didn’t you text me earlier?</em></p><p><strong>              You: </strong> <em>What can I say? I can see why you like Steve as a person ;P</em></p><p>              <strong>You</strong>:</p><p>                      <strong></strong></p><p>             <strong> Teo:</strong></p><p>                      <strong></strong></p><p>Steve chuckled behind you, saying, “You guys really are cousins.”</p><p>“Eh not really. He’s not my blood cousin per say, but we did grow up like one for the most part.” You felt your lips tug upwards, with a lightness in your heart as you recalled all the fun times the two of you had.</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Steve said, waking you up from your memories.</p><p>“Yeah?” You said, glancing at Steve. His sight was a thousand miles away, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Growing up, Ma and I lived with my Aunt Winnie– it was safer there than going back to our old house. Her son, Bucky, he was like my brother. Kinda like you and Teo.” He sighed, a slow vibe of sadness colored with his warm smooth vibe of love that he emitted.</p><p>“It’s nice having family like that. You should meet up with him again. It might help your memory.” You said. Immediately Steve’s warm smiled fell, leaving his lips thin and tight as he glared at the ground. Quick sharp vibes bounced off him that felt like light pinches against your alè before it changed to a slow ache that long to cry out.</p><p>Then his emotional vibes were silent, leaving you to only detect vital vibes.</p><p>“Steve?” You placed one hand on his shoulder, squeezing him lightly. You knew those silent moments, where you refused to be emotional. They were painful, deep inside. Screaming to be recognized.</p><p><em>‘No wonder Teo kept reaching out to me.’</em> You thought.<em> ‘The silence is worse than the outburst. I can’t help with what I don’t know...what did Teo do? Oh, I know!’</em></p><p>Everyone had different ways to comfort people. Same went when using their alè. Teo’s vibes felt like a cool salve that would hug your core, soothing your troubles away. You sent people into trances, slowing their heart rate and refocusing their energy on breathing deeply instead of thinking and worrying. Teo loved your comforting vibes; it was one of the few times he got actual peace with his bustling life. Especially as a school teacher.</p><p>You sent some vibes through your hand and into his shoulder, feeling your alè lightly humming as it met his core.</p><p>You waited.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath.</p><p>“B-Bucky. H-he died. Killed in Action. I…I couldn’t save him.” He said with a snort, jaws tightly clenched. He kicked a small pebble nearby as his quick sharp vibes switched to the slow aches again.</p><p>Anger and sadness.</p><p>You ended your comforting vibes.</p><p>It was an unspoken rule among Magwals. These emotions, the raw painful types that teared your soul, they were meant to be felt and not numbed. Not even by powers like yours. Feeling was the alcohol to a bleeding emotional cut. They were painful. Stung like hell but needed in order to heal.</p><p>While you couldn’t use your powers for this, you had one important ability.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Its hurts…losing those you love. Do you want to talk about it?” You said, ready to be an ear for this stranger-turned-friend.</p><p>Steve shook his head, his vibes slow and steady like the blues rhythm.</p><p> “I’ll be here if you need me, you know?” You said. On a whim, you rubbed his back, saying, “Sana, sana, colita de rana. Si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana.”</p><p>“What?” Steve glanced at you, hints of sadness between his confusion.</p><p>“Heal heal, little tail of a frog, if you don’t heal today, you’ll heal tomorrow.” You said with a half-smile. “It’s a Spanish rhyme we sing to kids when they get hurt.”</p><p>“What’s does a frog’s tail has to do with healing? They don’t even have tails.”</p><p>“I don’t know, but it always seemed to work for me. If my boo-boo didn’t heal today, it’ll heal tomorrow. Like you Steve. Tomorrow will come.”</p><p>“I don’t know about tomorrow, but that sure is a weird nursery rhyme.”</p><p>“Really? What about rockabye baby? Why is a baby on a tree branch? And why do we even sing about it falling down after the tree break? That’s a dark rhyme. At least <em>‘sana, sana, colita de rana’ </em>is about healing.”</p><p>“Okay, I admit that’s a dark rhyme.” Steve chuckled. “But surely there are others lighter ones. What about Jack and Jill?”</p><p>“They both fall down a hill. Not dark, but still they get injured Steve.” You shook your head with a snort and a smile.</p><p>“Alright, give me another nursery rhyme in Spanish then. I’m certain you have dark ones. What do you guys sing to send kids to sleep?”</p><p>“Los pollitos. It’s kinda long, but literally translate to a mother hen feeding and caring for her chicks as she sends them to sleep.”</p><p>“Prove it. I want to see.”</p><p>“Want to wager?” You said.</p><p>“Sure.” Steve smirked.</p><p>“Ten dollars says I’m right.”</p><p>“Ten dollars? That’s a load of money you’re talking there doll. I don’t want you to lose your grocery money for the week on a bet. I bet only 10 cents.” Steve said, his face all serious.</p><p>You laughed.</p><p>“Ten dollars? Good one Steve. Ten bucks is how much lunch cost around here. Anyways let’s search for this rhyme, I know you’re trying to stall from losing.” You said as you googled the entire nursery rhyme, and had it translated into Spanish on your phone. Then you handed it over to him. “Read it and weep pretty boy.”</p><p>A second later, you were a dime richer. Not that it meant much.</p><p>However, the stun look on Steve’s face was worth far more than that.</p><p>“Well. I’ll be darned. English nursery rhymes are dark.”</p><p>“They sure are. Feel better?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, he sighed with a hum, staring into the space in front of him.</p><p>“You good?” You asked.</p><p>“Call me weird, but I like people watching. Used to do it all the time from my apartment building as a kid since I was always sick.”</p><p>“Sometimes, I like to imagine what their lives are like when I people-watch.” You said.</p><p>“Me too. Sometimes, I like to draw them.” Steve said. You glanced at him, seeing a small smile greet you from his face before you both went back to watching the world. People moved left and right, some were quick, some were slow tourists with their jaws dropped and cameras flashing. Music played from the park while cars honked as the murmur of chit-chatter filled the reminder of the white noise of New York City.</p><p>“It’s nice, just living in the moment.” You said. It felt like you were in a trance. Watching and listening to the world exist with a friend.</p><p>A simple peace.</p><p>You felt your alè hum inside of you, emitting out a calming vibe that could make anyone feel dozy nearby.</p><p>“It’s sure is.” Steve yawned.</p><p>Like it did right now.</p><p>You both stood there for what felt like an eternity, watching the world walk by.</p><p>A second later, you felt a playful cool vibe greeting your energy. The corners of your lips lifted. You turned eastward, observing the two colorful alès dance with each other like Northern Lights playing in the artic night sky.</p><p>Salutació de l’alè. The alè greeting.</p><p>A sight only seen by Magwals.</p><p>“Hey Teo! Glad you can join us you slowpoke!” You said with a smirk as your friend swaggered towards you with a smug smile that could only be rivaled by nonchalant cat.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault it took so long. <em>S</em><em>omeone</em> forgot to text me like she promised.” He said as he came in and gave you a peak on the cheek followed by a warm soft hug. Your alès swirled around in its greeting, forming an aurora-vortex around the two of you. Its energy, filling your core with joy at seeing your friend again.</p><p>You both broke apart, ending your hug to see the tail end of the colorful aurora dance of your alè as it faded. Someday, you were going to purposely perform the alè dance.</p><p>You wanted to see your powers dance out there like it should be seen. By all.</p><p>“Hey, how’s it going hermano?” Teo said as he slowly extended his arms. To his surprised, Steve tackled him with a bear hug saying,</p><p>“It’s good to see you again Teo.” Steve said as they patted each other’s back before breaking up their hug. “This one here,” Steve thumbed towards you with a smirk, “won’t eat till I had a night out with her.”</p><p>“What can I say?” You shrugged with a smug smile. “I know my way around manipulating people to eat with me and besides, I can’t let Steve spend the rest of his life moping inside the gym.”</p><p>“I wasn’t moping.” Steve frowned.</p><p>“You literally said, ‘Maybe I should’ in a serious fashion when I joked about you hiding the rest of your life in the gym. Now, come on, enough about who said what, let’s eat!” You grinned, leading the way down into the subway station.</p><p>Down there, Teo found he had a greater feat to face than overstuffed train-cars.</p><p>That feat came in a form of a technological baffled Steve.</p><p>“What do you mean you never had a MetroCard before?” Teo’s jaw dropped as he stared at the blond across the bars. Currently you and Teo were on the other side where the train was while Steve was still on the entrance side. Both of you swiped and crossed the turnstiles without a thought that the third in your trio didn’t know how to use it.</p><p>“I never did! I swear. I used tokens growing up.”</p><p>“Tokens? They got rid of them in the 90s. We have MetroCards now.” Teo said, staring in awe at your new friend. Steve seem like he wanted to disappear with the way he slapped both his hands against his face in frustration.</p><p>“Ugh…” Steve groan as his hands dragged down. A perfect image of a frustrated New Yorker you seen too often in the mirror. “Why is everything different. We didn’t use numbers and letters either…We just said, ‘we’re going on the IND, IRT or BMT’ and whatever their lines were.” He mumbled behind his hands</p><p>You perked up at that. “The IND, IRT and BMT?” You said.</p><p>“Co. Li. Brí.” Teo said, chopping his hand with each syllable. “This is no time for a NYC Tour Guide mode.” He glared at you.</p><p>“Well, sor-<em>ry</em>. It just I don’t hear those words too often. Only old New Yorkers know about those things. I think people stopped using those terms by the 80s, possibly even earlier. I remember there was a <em>Times* </em>article talking about that.”</p><p>“Still doesn’t solve our problem.” Teo rolled his eyes as his vibe said to you, ‘<em>He’s got amnesia. I don’t think we should be freaking him out.’</em></p><p><em>‘I’m not trying to freak him out. Something isn’t adding up.’</em> You huffed and crossed your arms as you spoke out load this time, saying, “It’s not a big deal <em>Mateo,</em> Steve come over here.” You said and turned towards the distressed man on the other side of the bars. “Take this and swipe the card like you saw us do. My free transfer will cover you and we’ll get you a MetroCard once we’re in Grand Street. Capeesh?”</p><p>“Uhh…yeah-er-okay. I think I got it.” Steve nodded. With a shaky swipe and a push from the turnstiles, Steve finally made it on your side. He walked up towards and handed you back your flimsy plastic card. “He-here. Thanks...I’m sorry for not knowing.”</p><p>His vibes were still constant like usual.</p><p>“No biggie,” You said, giving him a gentle elbow jab.</p><p>He wasn’t lying.</p><p>But something didn’t add up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back guys!</p><p>I was away longer than I expected. To be honest, if it wasn't for this quarantine, I won't be here. IRL, I got so busy that my writing was brushed to the side as I tried to juggle between work and school. I'm still juggling those two, but now I have no 2 hour-round commute to drain my energy everyday...though I wish it would have been under better circumstances.</p><p>I'm not going to lie. I feel like I'm living in a nightmare when I see the news. Originally, I didn't want to come back to this WIP because it feels like a whiplash going from this joyful fic to internally freaking out from the reality my city and state is going through.</p><p>Still, I wanted to post something, even if this is just half the chapter. I see now that it was the right thing to do.</p><p>Creating stories gives me joy. Reading gives me joy too and has been my escape when the world gets too tough and I just need a moment to breath. I figure, maybe I can help people breath as well with what I have so far. </p><p>Plus, I always like to finish what I do, so I'm hoping by posting this will encourage me to write in between and remember it's not just gloom and doom. I still want to introduce to you the New York that I know and will be once this crisis is over. This crisis has shown the worst humanity can be, but also the best it has.</p><p>So, I'll be back to write and will continue to write this fic in between my IRL stuff when I can, but don't be surprise if this takes a backseat. Especially since there's another story I started, so more for you guys to enjoy! :D</p><p>As I tell my students, stay safe guys, wash your hands and please take this virus serious if you haven't already. Right now, the doubling rate of COVID19 infection went from 1 to every 4 days in NY last I checked because of social distancing and people are staying at home. #Flattenthecurve is working. </p><p>May my writing encourage you to stay home and enjoy doing so! 😊😄<br/>...<br/>*From 'About New York; alphabet soup: telling an IRT from a BMT' (https://www.nytimes.com/1990/06/30/nyregion/about-new-york-alphabet-soup-telling-an-irt-from-a-bmt.html)</p><p>Oh the things that you learn from researching to tell a good story lol.<br/>What's the weirdest thing you had to search when writing your own story?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>